


Hands off the Hair

by Seraph_Novak



Series: Tyrus One-Shots [32]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Cute, Hair, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Tyrus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 22:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16752634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraph_Novak/pseuds/Seraph_Novak
Summary: Fic request ~ TJ doesn't let anyone touch his hair... Except for Cyrus.





	Hands off the Hair

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! This is just something super short and sweet I was requested to write. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> As always, all comments and kudos are very much appreciated ♥
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://seraph-novak.tumblr.com)

“How d’you get your hair to stay like that, man?” Marty asks, reaching across the table to touch TJ’s hair. But before he gets the chance, TJ swats his hand away.

“Hands off,” he growls. “No one’s allowed to touch my hair.”

Beside him, Cyrus deflates, his shoulders slumping with disappointment. “Not even me?”

TJ winces. “What? No! Not  _you_ , Muffin! You’re different.”

“Muffin?” Buffy snorts. “Give me a break…”

TJ shoots her a quick, dismissive glare, then turns back to Cyrus, grabbing his boyfriend’s hands and bringing them to his lips. He kisses his knuckles and smiles, trying his best to expel the sad little frown from Cyrus’ face.

“You’re the exception,” he insists. “You can touch my hair whenever you want to, okay?”

Cyrus chews his lip. “What if I mess it up? I don’t wanna make you angry.”

“That’s never gonna happen!”

“How do you know?”

“Because,” he says, desperately searching for a way to ease Cyrus’ concerns, “you could never mess  _anything_ up! And even if you did, it would still be perfect, because it’s  _you_.” He clears his throat, very aware that everyone at the table is staring at him. “You’re amazing, Underdog. Everything you do is amazing…”

Andi clasps her hands beneath her chin. “Aww! That was beautiful, TJ.”

“It was sickening,” Buffy says, wrinkling her nose.

Marty bumps their shoulders together. “C’mon, babe. You have to admit, that was pretty cute.”

“Never.”

TJ drowns out the sound of his friends’ bickering, his eyes fixed on Cyrus’ downturned face. He presses his finger beneath his boyfriend’s chin and tilts his head upwards, offering a small, gentle smile when Cyrus finally meets his gaze.

“Please?” he begs softly. “I really want you to touch my hair…”

A reluctant grin overtakes Cyrus’ face. “Okay.”

When he reaches forward and cards his fingers through TJ’s hair, the entire table falls silent. TJ immediately leans into the touch, his eyes slipping closed in pure bliss as Cyrus continues to pet him. He should probably be embarrassed, but he’s not; the soothing feeling of Cyrus stroking his hair is too overwhelmingly wonderful for him to care what people watching might think.

“This is so weird,” Andi says, clearly holding back a giggle as she snaps a quick photo of TJ’s newly-mussed hair.

“Nice look,” Buffy teases.

TJ glances at the photo on Andi’s phone. His hair is sticking up every which way, making him look like some kind of porcupine, but all he can focus on is the gorgeous smile lighting his boyfriend’s face in the background.

“Oh well.” He shrugs, turning to Cyrus with a goofy grin. “It’s perfectly imperfect… Just like you.”

Cyrus kisses him sweetly on the lips, pointedly ignoring the gagging sounds coming from Buffy. When he pulls away, he brushes his nose against TJ’s and whispers, “I think you look great.”

“I told you,” TJ says, smiling softly, “everything you do is amazing.”


End file.
